Entrenamiento
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: En su (discutible y dudable) infinita sabiduría, Athena ha decidido que sus caballeros dorados tienen demasiado tiempo libre y necesitan ocuparlo en algo útil, por lo que le encarga a un particular entrenador la tarea de "ponerlos en forma".


**Entrenamiento**

 _Día 28 del mes de Athena. Quedan 2. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¡Ya no tengo ideas! ¿Podré dejar de ser tan holgazana y ponerme a trabajar? ¡Llevó en esto desde el año pasado!_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

A petición de DragonPiscis97 (que me dio la idea de cómo torturar a los caballeros)

* * *

 **Entrenamiento**

La sala del Patriarca estaba en silencio. Los caballeros dorados separados en dos filas como los serios guerreros que eran y esperando con paciencia la aparición de su Diosa para saber por qué los había convocado.

Por supuesto, Shion podía oír las conversaciones por cosmos. Es que esos nunca cerraban la boca. Ni cuando la tenían cerrada.

 _« ¿Cuánto más se va a tardar la mocosa?»_ resonó la queja del caballero de Cáncer. De haber podido se habría dejado caer al piso y estaría quitándose mugre de debajo de las uñas.

 _«Máscara, más respeto»_ lo reprendió Shura.

 _«Señor cría ratas tiene razón. Ya se tardó mucho»_

 _«Kanon, es nuestra Diosa»_ contestó Saga a su gemelo. De haber podido, abría rodado los ojos.

 _«En realidad es su Diosa. Yo soy prestado»_

 _«Entonces ¿por qué no te des-prestas y vuelves a Atlantis?»_

 _«Te extrañaría, hermano»_

 _«Extrañarías poder robarte mi ropa cuando no quieres lavar la tuya»_

 _« ¿Cuánto puede tardar en ponerse ese horrible vestido? Es sólo una sábana»_ se quejó el caballero de Piscis.

 _« ¡Afrodita!»_ lo reprimió Shura, que intentaba mantener la compostura pero también empezaba a impacientarse.

 _«Yo logré arreglarme a tiempo»_

 _«En eso tiene razón»_ concedió Aldebarán que nunca había visto llegar a Afrodita entre los primeros. Por lo general el sueco llegaba último y tarde a pesar de ser el que estaba más cerca.

―Caballeros ―habló Saori. El tono de frustración era notable y los caballeros entendieron que la Diosa llevaba ahí un rato. ―He decidido que tienen demasiado tiempo libre.

 _« ¿Esta de dónde se saca esas ideas?»_ se preguntó más de uno. Ellos hacían mucho en el Santuario… bueno, quizás no mucho pero habían muerto por ella. ¡Algunos, más de dos veces!

―También he notado que algunos han estado perdiendo la forma.

― ¡Eso fue culpa de los Popo! Sólo me quedan unos pocos kilos de más ―se quejó Kanon mientras el resto trataba de contener la risa.

―Por lo tanto ― continuó la joven ignorando al geminiano ―, he contratado a un entrenador personal para que ocupe su tiempo con algunos entrenamientos.

― ¡Pero si ya entrenamos! ―la mirada de furia que la Diosa le lanzó fue suficiente para que Milo cerrara la boca.

―Entrenan para pelear. Eso no ayuda.

―Pero…

―Sin peros. No les pregunto. Es una orden.

El patriarca sonrió. Por fin podría mantener a los caballeros distraídos lo suficiente como para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad lejos de sus locuras.

―Shion, tu también iras.

El ex caballero de Aries se giró hacia la pelimorada con ojos de borreguito y se apuntó con un dedo como diciendo "¿yo?"

―Sí. Tu también. Te la pasas sentado en este lugar o en tu oficina haciendo el nada todo el día. Un poco de ejercicio te vendrá bien.

Y así fue como los caballeros, más patriarca, más caballero prestado terminaron en el coliseo. Al rayo del sol. Formados frente a un hombre que era todo musculo y piel morena perfecta, que compartía el gusto de Dohko por no usar camiseta y parecía tener la energía de un Kiki con exceso de azúcar.

― Muy bien, niñas ― les dijo con una gran sonrisa. El metal del silbato colgando de su cuello brilló con tanta fuerza que más de uno tuvo que cerrar los ojos. ―A trabajar. Vamos a empezar con sentidillas. Síganme.

―Ni se crea ―dijo Máscara.

El sonido agudo del silbato hizo que más de uno se tapara los oídos. El caballero de Cancer, a quien le habían silbado en la oreja, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, el pitido aún resonando en su cabeza.

―Sentadillas. Ahora

Y así fue como los caballeros, más Patriarca, más caballero prestado terminaron haciendo sentadillas.

―Y ahora, salten ―el hombre empezó a dar saltos, abriendo los brazos y las piernas cada vez que subía y cerrándolos cada vez que bajaba.

―Es mucho trabajo ―dijo Milo dejándose caer. No tenía ganas de estar al rayo del sol haciendo ejercicio. ¡Era un caballero dorado, por Athena!

El silbido le atravesó los oídos y lo hizo saltar de su lugar. Más de unos de sus compañeros le lanzó una mirada molesta mientras seguían con el ejercicio.

―Muévete, muchachito.

Varios saltos después y con los brazos y piernas como bloques de concreto, la orden dorada, más Patriarca, más geminiano prestado estaban listos para terminar el día. Pero su entrenador tenía otra idea en mente.

― ¡Rodillas arriba! ¡Vamos!

― ¿Esto es realmente necesario? ―preguntó Mu con voz calmada ―Estamos en forma.

―La verdadera fuerza viene de la meditación ―agregó Shaka.

En ese punto, a pesar de que más de uno no tenía idea de cómo meditar o ni lo había intentado, estaban dispuestos a apoyar al caballero de Virgo.

― ¿No es necesario? ―preguntó el entrenador moviéndose delante de los dos caballeros sin dejar de repetir el ejercicio ―Es por eso que son unos flacuchos escuálidos y lucen como niñas ―sopló el silbato con toda su fuerza haciendo que unos pájaros salieran volando en la distancia. ― ¡A trabajar!

Con los brazos como bloques de concreto y las piernas como bloques de acero, caballeros, más Patriarca, más caballero prestado estaban preguntándose si el hombre frente a ellos era realmente humano. No parecía para nada cansado, estaban dispuestos a afirmar que cuanto más ejercicio hacia el hombre, más energía tenía.

―Ahora vamos, quiero verlos caer al piso y levantarse con velocidad dando un salto y volviendo a caer. ¡Vamos, con energía!

―A no, eso sí que no. Se me van a arruinar las uñas ―dijo Afrodita mirando al entrenador con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Las uñas, por supuesto. No podemos dejar que se te arruinen las uñas ―dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Afrodita empezó a sonreír pero el sonido del silbato le arrebato la sonrisa.

―A nadie le importan tus uñas, princesita. Ahora trabaja.

Sin más remedio, el caballero de Piscis, sus hermanos de armas, su Patriarca y el general prestado siguieron con el ejercicio.

Con más de uno tirado en la arena del Coliseo sin energías, creían que la tortura había terminado. Ya no podían moverse. No había nada que hacer.

―Solo nos queda un ejercicio― dijo el hombre, todavía con una cantidad excesiva de energía.

―Quiero lo que sea que él haya tomado ―dijo Aioria.

―Hermano, no debes tomar drogas. Pero si las consigues comparte― agregó Aioros.

―Vamos niñas, solo tenemos que nadar.

― ¿Qué?

―Nadar. Vamos, sobre sus estómagos, piernas y brazos bien estirados y… ¡naden! ¡naden! ¡naden!

Con la seguridad de que era el final de su tortura, y no involucraba ningún tipo de salto, las victimas se pusieron a nadar.

―Esto es familiar para ti, ¿no Kanon?

―Púdrete, Minino.

* * *

 _En otra parte del Santuario_

Los caballeros de Plata y Bronce se habían congregado para ver el sufrimiento de sus superiores. El simplemente ver a Máscara de la Muerte y Milo moviendo sus brazos y piernas de una manera tan ridícula fue suficiente para que más de uno rodara en el suelo de la risa.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

―Athena ―llamó el entrenador mientras entraba al salón del Patriarca.

―Gracias por venir, Hércules.

―No hay problema. ¿Misma hora mañana?

―Sí. Invita a mi hermana para que podamos ponernos al día.

―A Hebe le encantará verte. Sobre todo si así puede dejar de ser niñera de Ares.

* * *

 **Asuntos de importancia**

 **1.** Ninguna de las víctimas de tal brutal entrenamiento llegó más lejos de Aries.

 **2.** Mu les permitió quedarse, más que nada porque no tenía la energía para echarlos.

 **3.** Saga se pasa su tiempo libre escribiendo cartas de disculpa a todos los que sobrevivieron los entrenamientos mientras él fue Patriarca. Ahora entendía su dolor.

 **4.** Los caballeros involucrados apreciaron el gesto. Aunque fue un poco medio tarde.

 **5.** Kanon siguió el consejo de su hermano y se des-prestó. Ahora pasa su tiempo entre Atlantis y el Monte Baba (Campamento de las Amazonas de Ares).

 **6.** Saga se arrepiente de haberle dado esa idea.

 **7.** Poseidón está feliz de tener a Kanon de nuevo. Eso le permite irse de vacaciones (esconderse de su esposa).

 **8.** Ares no está feliz de tener al caballero distrayendo a su Guerrera principal/hermana (nunca admitirá que en realidad le cae bien).

 **9.** El Dios tampoco está feliz de que Hebe le esté contando chismeríos a Athena sobre él.

 **10.** Ninguno vio que Hermes está recolectando información para compartir durante la próxima reunión de Dioses.

 **11.** Es seguro decir que Ares no va a estar feliz en esa reunión.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Para una visual del entrenador busquen a Latrell (Terry Crews) bailando con el silbato en la película "¿Y dónde están las rubias?" es que justo estaban pasando la peli por la tele cuando estaba escribiendo._


End file.
